Rewrite ${((5^{-11})(8^{-9}))^{3}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{-11})(8^{-9}))^{3} = (5^{(-11)(3)})(8^{(-9)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-11})(8^{-9}))^{3}} = 5^{-33} \times 8^{-27}} $